DragonBall S
by Marshal
Summary: DragonBall S is an alternate universe story about saiyans. And if you just so happen to like what you read, i can send you a power level sheet to help yah out.
1. Episode 1

Saiyan Saga  
  
Episode #1  
  
They never defeat him, Vegeta killed them Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chiatzu and Yamcha, all but piccolo. Shortly after recovering from the fight Vegeta waited, a whole year for the dragonballs to come back, keeping piccolo alive but unabled. Vegeta and Nappa trained hard, they were preparing themselves. When the time came they sought out every dragonball until they had all 7. They called forth the dragon and Vegeta was ready to make his wish.......but he hesitated. All that time so certain on his wish and he changed it in an instant. "Dragon! I want you to bring back the planet Vegeta and all the people that were there when it was destroyed" he shouted. Lightning struck the ground, shenlong's eyes turned red and he let out a loud roar. "Your wish has been granted....farewell", Vegeta with his eyes wide open watched the dragon go back into the balls and watched them fly away in different directions. "So, the bald guy was right, one wish and then there useless for a whole year. No matter, Immortality can wait, namek can wait" he murmered as he finished off Piccolo. He slowly walked to his pod putting pressure on the wound on his side. They both went to there pods, they put in the coordinates to where the planet Vegeta used to be in the onboard computer. The destination was about 3 lightyears away and should take just under 2 months to get to. Soon enough Vegeta was sittin back against the seat, the door closed and the pod shot into the sky on its way to Vegeta followed by Nappa. The story begins here.....  
  
In the darkness of space, 2 months has passed and Nappa and Vegeta awoke from hyper sleep. He swallowed and twitched his eye trying hard to stay awake, his training on earth left him weak. He leaned forward to look out the window and what he saw made his heart stop. A giant red planet, he couldnt believe his eyes he was starting to believe he was at the wrong planet when suddenly the computer beeped, "We are approaching planet Vegeta". An un describable feeling came to him, his whole body was shivering as the pod entered the atmosphere. He was overwhelmed with pride and for the first time felt like a prince...then, the pod broke through the clouds to reveal a city. Vegeta gasped then let out a faint laugh as his vision went black and he fell back.  
  
He dreamed, he dreamed of beating Kakorat, killing his son right infront of him while he layed helplessly on the ground. He remembered as he was powering up an energy ball to finish Kakorat off, he lunged forward with such rage, Vegeta paniced and shot the ball at his chest making it go right through his stomach and blowing up on impact with the ground. "His hair, it flashed gold right before...." Then his eyes opened. His vision was blurred but his pain was gone, he felt himself floating. His sleep was being disturbed by faint talking in the background. "Can you believe it, 35,000 holy cow, i never thought anybody would come close to the king" a voice said. Vegeta's eyes finally focused and he found himself in a rejuvenation capsule, he starred at the doctor waiting for him to open it up. The water drained, Vegeta stood up and took his oxygen mask off as the capsule door opened. the doctor walked forward with a blue T-shirt, blue pants and white boots, "welcome home, prince" he said. Vegeta put his clothes and asked "my father....is he.." "yes, him and your mother are waiting in the royal hall" the doctor interuppted.  
  
The doctor escorted him down an empty hall, it was exactly like Vegeta pictured it would be. Everything looked like it was the inside of a spaceship. The halls were over 10ft wide, the floor was made up of orange metal squares and the walls and ceiling were white metal with lights in the ceiling. They went through a bunch of sliding doors and went up a couple flights of stairs until they came to what seemed like a pretty ancient door made out of brick. "Here we are my prince" the doctor opened the tall door and bowed awaiting Vegeta to walk through. Vegeta took a deep breath and stepped inside. He was suddenly in a great hall with a very tall ceiling with flags drapped down on the walls and carvings of ancient Saiyan Heros. "looks like a throne room" he whispered and he walked away from the door and stepped onto a long red carpet. All of a sudden "Hail prince Vegeta" rang out through the halls. He heard the loud thud of hundreds of feet stomp together, he looked to his right down the carpet at the end of the room where the a huge door was and saw hundreds of saiyans with capes on saluting him. "Son?" he heard, Vegeta quickly turned left realizing he must of come through a side door and saw 6 big steps leading to 3 well decorated chairs. He saw a man who looked exactly like him, just a couple inches taller with a beard. Next to him was a saiyan woman with earring and a white cape over her saiyan armor. "Didnt think women could look so good in a fighting uniform" he said to myself. "My Vegeta, is it really you?" she asked. Vegeta shifted his eyes to the right again and starred at his father with a long gaze. Vegeta slowly walked forward as all the noble saiyans ran forward and lined up in 2 lines on opposite sides of Vegeta and Vegeta walked up the steps. King Vegeta's eyes watered as his wife held his hand. Vegeta walked right up to him and glanced at his prince's chair to the right then look at his father straight in the eyes. "Father i.....didnt know you were so strong i...im proud to be your son" vegeta mumbled. "And i, am proud that you are my son" King Vegeta said as he stepped forward and gave his son a hug.  
  
"This is your mother, Verizon" the king introduced. She stepped forward and kissed him on the head "im so proud of you" she said. Vegeta stood proud before his parents feeling as if he was a saint.   
  
King Vegeta-"Son.....your so big, how old are you? haha"  
  
Vegeta-"27, i've been tryin not to let you down"  
  
King Vegeta-"From all the stories Nappa has told me i couldnt possibly ask for anything more in a son"  
  
Verizon-"Nappa told us everything, Frieza, Earth, Kakorat, the dragonballs".  
  
Vegeta's breathing suddenly became heavier "Frieza........does he know". "Not yet, but when he does the only thing we can do is pledge allegience to his army until we can finally finish him" King Vegeta yelled. "Me and Nappa will have to take care of that, Frieza still thinks were loyal" Vegeta combforted his father. The King grabbed his wife's hand and patted Vegeta on the shoulder saying "common Vegeta, your people are waiting. They started walking towards the giant door, when they got close 2 huge saiyans opened the doors to reveal an Army of Saiyans as far as the eye could see cheering Vegeta's Name. Vegeta finally got to look at his capital city and his planet. The capital, a giant city all connected like a giant base with a huge clear opening in the middle where everybody was standing, a huge area with a ground made out of stone which lead to the giant door leading to the Royal Hall. Vegeta looked up, he saw his planet, light orange sky with white clouds, but it was not the sunrise or sunset, it was the way planet Vegeta always looked (like Mars just with a little bit brighter orange sky with white clouds and browner dirt).   
  
Vegeta walked forward to address his people. "SAIYANS!" he yelled. "I've given you a second chance, we are the dominate species in this universe and let us not forget that. We will not be ruled, we will not be enslaved, we will not fall, we will not fail, we shall take the universe as ours and ours alone. We will start with Frieza, to long has he terrorized our race and now we take our stand, we will show him who we are and what it means to be a saiyan. Do not fear him, he may be stronger then you, but that does not make him unbeatable, we have the ability to harness such power. You are not weak, The saiyan race is the strongest race in the universe and he wont soon forget it, but you must fight, we have to become stronger as a race, better fighters, we need to eliminate all though who oppose us. Do not fear what cant hurt you, i am all the courage you'll need, believe in me and my father as much as we believe in you, and we will survive". Vegeta walked back into the hall with his father and mother as the thousands of Saiyans cheered his name. "Vegeta it is still very early in the morning, why dont you go get some rest, we'll have someone wake you for our royal feast in honor of your return my son" The King said sturnly. Vegeta was escorted to his room, it was single hall, 2 doors on the left and right and straight ahead was bigger door leading to his parents bedroom. "Prince Vegeta, i am one of your family's assistants, if you need anything just call me" the rather shrimpish saiyan said, he then drapped his cape over him and walked out. Vegeta saw on the table in the middle of the room a bunch of fruit in a bowl, he grabbed an apple and layed down on his bed, contemplating, trying to figure out what to do. "This is gonna take alot of effort, wish i could get some more reliable help but i suppose it's up to me to pull us through, i cant believe my father is so strong, i never would of imagined". Vegeta finished his apple and brought his arms behind his head and slowly slipped into sleep. 


	2. Episode 2

Saiyan Saga  
  
Episode #2  
  
"Prince?", "what is it" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry to wake you, it is time to eat" a servant said. Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes for a minute trying to wake up. "Alright i'll be there in a minute" Vegeta said. "Very good sir" he returned. Vegeta walked over to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water then ended out the door. "This is the prince's cape" the servant said handing it to him. Vegeta flipped it over his shoulders then buttoned it and they were off. The servant opened the door before Vegeta revealing a long table with all kinds of food on platters with his parents and few other people sitting down. "Ah, Vegeta, come here" His father said as Vegeta stepped forward. "We've allowed Nappa to dine with us seeing as how he's the General of the whole Saiyan army" said the King. "Good to see yah in fine health" Nappa said. Vegeta looked at the other side of the table and saw that assistant and some guy with no shirt and weird jewelry. "Vegeta this is Paragus my assisstant and his son Broly" King Vegeta introduced. Paragus, Nappa and Broly bowed then they sat down along with Vegeta and his father and mother.  
  
They all started eating, Vegeta put a bunch of fruits on his plate and grabbed a piece of meat by the bone and started chompin away at it takin gulps of the grape wine when he paused. His mother watched him practically the whole time, Nappa just kept his eyes to the plate and didnt say anything while King Vegeta and Paragus discussed future plans for there race. "Sire, our engineers have made great improvements on our ships, our one-man pods can reach up to 50 times the speed of light, it will make seeing how big our galaxy is a reality" Paragus mentioned. Paragus finished swallowed the last drop of his wine, "So Vegeta, what is your plan for getting rid of Frieza, He's more then likely to find out were here before our armies can even oppose his" Paragus sad smoothly. Vegeta took a bite out of a bizarre orange fruit with tiger stripes on it and said "Our best bet is to let him know were here, what's his reaction gonna be when they locate us and we look like we've been keeping it a secret, not to mention my mutiny. We'll have to let him have our army at his disposel doin his dirty work until i can settle things". "And what did you have in mind my son?" his father said. "Planet Namek, the pointy earred freak who made the dragonballs is from Namek and that bald midget just happen to blurt out they've got dragonballs on there planet as well. I've located the planet on my pod, its just over 7 lightyears away, i figure when im done pitching my allegience to Frieza, i can go there, get the dragonballs and wish for immortality, then i can take care of Frieza!" he yelled. "What if Frieza doesnt go for it?" Nappa asked. "I dont see why he wouldnt, he used us saiyans before, we're definetly more effective then that freak of an army he's got" Vegeta exclaimed. "Well then, we'll let you settle things up while we decide our plans for the future" Paragus said smiling.   
  
Broly kept starring at the king while Verizon kept watchin her son eat, she's admires him so much she cant believe he's her son. "Vegeta, do you think you can really get those dragonballs from Namek, i mean that guy on Earth sounded pretty tough, what if they got a whole army of them down there?" the king asked. "I'm hoping they do, im gonna need some training before i take Frieza down, if i attack him in my current state, he wont be able to kill me but he'll bash me around, that'd be worse then death, i need to get stronger. Dont worry about it, one way or another i'll handle it" Vegeta said trying to combfort his family.  
  
They all finished and sat around for hours talking about Vegeta and Nappa's adventures, Vegeta losing his tail, What the afterlife was like for King Vegeta and everybody else and how Nappa fell in love with an alien girl the size of him. Afterwhile Paragus bid everybody goodnight and him and Broly went home. Nappa graciously thanked them for the dinner and asked Vegeta if he wanted to go girl huntin but Vegeta declined. After Nappa left Vegeta told his father he needed to get some sleep and walked off. Verizon gave her husband a long kiss goodnight and then ran after Vegeta. She got to his room and opened the door, he wasnt in his bed so she looked around, she noticed Vegeta didnt carry a scouter anywhere. Then the bathroom door opened, Vegeta walked out naked, "What are you doing?" he asked. "I've just been meaning to get some alone time with you" she said. "Vegeta walked past her to get his pants, her eyes were fixed on his body the whole time. When Vegeta got his pants up he said "so, talk". "You've grown into a such a defined man just like your father, well endowed to, i never thought i'd ever see you again after Frieza took you in, i never imagined you'd turn out so perfect" she muttered. "Yes, well thats one hell of a gene pool we got isnt it" he joked. "Yes..." she smiled. "what did you want to talk about mother?". "I just wanted to tell you i loved you and how proud of you i am, your gonna be great, the toughest and most feared warrior in the universe" she explained. "Even if you werent a prince any normal Saiyan would be scared stiff to even cross your path, i admire that" she said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "I know you'll never let anything bad happen to us" she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta kissed back and said "im not gonna let anything happen, i wasnt there last time but im gonna make it up to my family. I need to get some rest, i'll see you tomorrow" he said as he layed back and closed his eyes. She was a bit shocked, she took one more long glance at him then left.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She was a little sad and very dissappointed. She took her clothes off and crawled into bed next to her husband. King Vegeta turned the lights off and asked "whats wrong?". "Vegeta..our son, i dont think he knows what saiyans really are. He's got the heart of a saiyan and the blood of a saiyan, but he's different". "What do you mean" he asked shocked. "I offered myself to him and he didnt take me, i dont even think he knows what i was doing, i dont think he knows how saiyans really act". "Well thats understandable, he was taken when he was just a boy, i am suprised though, you'd think he'd be even worse, being apart of Frieza's culture all that time, i guess it's not normal to him" the king whispered. "I just, i wanted to do it, i love him, i wanted to share something with him, give him a part of me" she cried. "Im sorry, i wouldnt press the matter though, i like him the way he is i wouldnt want anything to happen to him that would change his personality, besides maybe he will figure out what your trying to do, hanging around with Nappa he's bound to figure it out" he said. They both grabbed each other tight and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta requested that Nappa come to the Castle. Vegeta waited patiently for the servant to bring him, tapin his fingers on table, finally Nappa knocked on the door. "Come in" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta, you needed me?". "Yes Nappa, i need you to do something for me, i want you to find Bardock, bring him to the castle and i'll have somebody escort him to my room". "Why Vegeta, even if Kakorat was a betrayer im sure he's not gonna be to appreciated to know you killed his son" Nappa said. "Just find him, i want you take the best men we have, every elite that stands out and i want them training 15 hours a day, i want you to train them hard, i also want you to train as hard as you can, do you hear me?" Vegeta asked. "Yes my prince, i understand, someone is gonna have to carry the team if we run into trouble" Nappa smiled, "I'll go get Bardock right away".  
  
Nappa ran out of the room. Vegeta stood at the window thinking about his mother's kiss. Before he knew it there was a knock at the door. "That was fast.....COME IN". The door opened and Bardock stepped in. Vegeta was suprised, he was a spitting image of kakorat except for the scar on his face. "What do you need me for prince" Bardock asked. "Sit down Bardock", Vegeta sat down across the table. "I fought your son, on earth" he admitted. "I know i've been meaning to ask you about that but its alittle difficult getting an audience with a prince. I've always had a feeling about Kakorat, what was he like?" Bardock said silently. "He looked exactly like you, about an inch taller, his hair was a bit wilder to" Vegeta laughed. "What happened to him, why did you fight?" Bardock asked. "For one, He killed Radditz when he went to Earth to find his brother. Radditz was a weakling and a fool. I came to earth on business of my own and Kakorat or Goku as they called him stood in my way, either way your son would of died, you dont kill a saiyan and get away with it". "Why are you telling me this Vegeta?". "Your son was an honorable man, he just happened to be on the wrong side, i called you hear to show you my respect, he would of been great, i thought you as a father should know that if anybody would of become a super saiyan, it was your son. He was a better fighter then me, i respect him for fighting for his people but in the end i was just to strong. If our powers matched....well, i would of made a big mistake goin there". A tear came to Bardock's eye, "my son.." he cried. "You'll see him again, some day, and his son" Vegeta said trying to combfort him. "His son?" Bardock asked. "his son was even more amazing, his power level would sky rocket when he got mad". "I wish he was on our side, he would of been a great man" Bardock said. "Dont ever wish that, He was a good man, better then you and me, but this is the life we live, Kakorat was free, he had a chance to show how meaningful saiyan's can be" Vegeta yelled. "Bardock, your going to be training with Nappa, i can feel your power and your just a 3rd class, if your anything like your son then im making the right decision, your dismissed". Bardock got up, and slowly headed for the door, just as Bardock was about to leave there was a "Bardock!", "yes Vegeta?" he asked. "Your son's power level was 10,000 if i fought fair, he would of won, he's the greatest fighter i've ever seen and only at 10,000 and he was just a kid. He's a hero, a legend, and i'll kill any man who says otherwise" Vegeta said squeezing his fist. "Thank you, my prince" Bardock left the room and Vegeta dropped to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, King Vegeta into the launch room and saw his son talking to an engineer. "Vegeta?" he asked. "Im going today father, the sooner the better, i've decided not to tell Frieza about our planet i'll finish him off before he finds or planet so we dont have to put up with his hell" Vegeta said. Just then Vegeta's mother ran in "Vegeta, are you really leaving, you havent trained at all" she cried out. "All done" the engineer said. "I have to leave now, before Frieza finds our planet on his own" he said. She gave him a hug and wished him goodluck, "Vegeta, dont you want a scouter" his father asked. "I dont need it, i developed some new techniques during my little stay on Earth" he said. King Vegeta put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and spoke to him in a dead serious manor, "Show no mercy to anyone who stands in your way, your the prince of saiyans, remember that and i'll see you when you get back". "Father, it'll take me 52 days to get to namek, if im not back within 4 months, tell Nappa to go to Frieza and our planet but tell him to make up a story, do not let him know about the dragonballs" Vegeta exclaimed. "Yes my son, go!". Vegeta put his oldstlye armor on and jumped in the pod. Everybody backed up, the pod door closed and the Engineer waved to the control tower. "5.....4......3.......2.....1.....liftoff" and Vegeta's spaceship shot into space. Everybody in the city watched the ship go up into the sky. "Destroy them all Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, "You can do it Vegeta" Bardock said to himself. Vegeta's nervousness was interuppted by the sleep gas and soon he passed out, on his way to namek... 


	3. Episode 3

FRIEZA SAGA  
  
Episode #3  
  
As the days went by, the saiyan army trained hard, becoming stronger, Nappa pushing himself and the elites to the limit, King Vegeta training at an extreme pace, Vegeta's ship drawing closer to Namek. It was finally the day for Vegetas arrival. On planet Vegeta, King Vegeta was having a meeting with Nappa. "We held a tournament and Bardock swept every fighter" Nappa noted. "Your positive he's a 3rd class, it just doesnt seem possible" King Vegeta said. "I checked his record my King, i dont know how he did it, but if a 3rd class can push himself this far then half our army is just a bunch of powder puffs, the fact that they never pushed there training hard enough to even become half as strong as Bardock" Nappa explained. "We all need to improve, keep your team at it, i want them to train for 20 hours, eat, sleep for 8 hour and repeat. They cant just build there energy Nappa, they need to become stronger, faster and more skillful in the Saiyan fighting arts" the king demanded. Nappa bowed then walked away, King Vegeta went down a long hallway to his private training room, took his cape off and started excersizing.  
  
-we are approaching planet namek- a suttle voice said. Vegeta slowly pealed his eyes open and starred at it. "Namek, just as i thought......green" Vegeta said silently trying to wake up. He stretched out as best he could in the pod and tried to limber himself up. The pod started rumbling as it started to shoot throught he atmospehere of the planet. Soon enough the pod passed all the cloud to show an endless valley if green grass, green trees, green sky. Vegeta sighed figuring he'd probably get nacious after being on this planet to look. "WHOA" Vegeta yelled as the pod went right through a cliff and out the other side to land in an open field. In the giant smokey crater, the pod had finally arrived, the door opened and Vegeta stepped out. "You call that a landing" he joked cracking his neck. "Well now, lets get out of this hole and take a look around". Vegeta pushed energy out from under him and flew up into the sky then landed on a hill. He slowly traced his eyes along the horizon, looking for something not so dissappointing as the infinite green of land and water valley he landed in.  
  
"hmmmmmm.....not very many people on this planet, but there strong. WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. "Zarbon and Dodoria, what are they doing here, Frieza wouldnt sent these 2 to take over a planet like this, but why would Frieza want it" he asked himself. "Oh no, that idiot didnt listen in on Radditz's scouter did he......THEN HE KNOWS ABOUT THE DRAGONBALLS" Vegeta yelled as he bent his knees and squeezed his fists. "Just perfect, that sissy and fatass could be gettin the dragonballs for Frieza". He stood striaght and opened his hands then crossed them, "well as long as Frieza doesnt come to see how his 2 idiots are doin this should wrap up fast" he smiled. Vegeta's eyes quickly shot the right, "What do you know, they brought him along, glad someone is hear to welcome me" Vegeta whispered as a figure approached at a great speed in the sky. Then *thud* he landed hard, stood straight up and laughed. "What do you want you purple freak" Vegeta demanded. "Vegeta, did you really think you'd get away with this? Please, when you didnt return and report in from earth, that'll make anyman look bad, what'd you think he'd do, forgive you?". "hahaha so you've come to take care of me is that Kewi?" Vegeta said laughing. Kewi clicked his scouter and waited for the number......"18,000? what did you plan on doing Vegeta, beat Dodoria and Zarbon to death then take the dragonballs? hahaha" Kewi blathered. "Kewi, what cosmic forces lead you to believe that your power level is so much higher then 18,000?" Vegeta asked. "Give me a break Vegeta, you couldnt beat me if your life depended on it and it very well does, make it easier on yourself and dont struggle, i'll make it quick". Vegeta turned around and faced him then laughed, "haha alright Kewi come and get some, oh by the way, i learned a few new tricks on Earth" Vegeta mentioned. "Oh yea, did you learn how to run away?" Kewi asked. Vegeta bent down, squeezed his fists and flexed his muscles yelling "I LEARNED TO HIDE MY POWER!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed as a blazing blue aura surrounded him. Rocks were lifting off the ground as a vain was sticking out Vegeta's forehead he pushed real hard. "21,000????? HOW DID YOU GET YOUR POWER LEVEL SO HIGH????" Kewi yelled. "Oh no, its much much higher Kewi, stick around, you see when you've been hding behind Frieza gettin lazy i've foughtin everybody i could getting stronger and stronger AND STRONGER!!!!" Vegeta yelled. The aura got bigger and his power level rised. "30,000????? NO!!!!!!!!!" Kewi yelled as he turned around running. Suddenly Vegeta dissappeared, Kewi was hightailin about to jump into the air when Vegeta appeared right infront of him. "Please, Vegeta!" Kewi begged. "Where are you going Kewi, IM NOT DONE YET!" Vegeta said as he gave out one last yell and his aura dissappeared and all the rocks fell to the ground.  
  
Vegeta stood up straight and smiled, Kewi was shaking to death he couldnt believe his eyes. "3...3...35,000...its...not possible IT CANT BE!!!!" Kewi yelled. "What are you worried about Kewi, i dont stand a chance against you remember?" Vegeta added. Vegeta took a step forward and Kewi paniced so he charged at him with a fist. "Give me a break" Vegeta yelled as he punched Kewis fist in breaking all the bones in his hand. Kewi was crying out in pain as Vegeta stood there looking at him disgusted, "I cant stand it any longer, stop squelling" he yelled punching Kewi's face in. Kewi took a couple steps backwards holding his face with his head with his other hand while blood dripped down his face and out of his nose onto his gloves and dripping to the ground. Vegeta laughed uncontrolably as Kewi screamed like his nose was being plugged on account of the punch and the hole in his face.  
  
Vegeta slowly got aggrivated by the yelling and his eyebrow started twitching as he said "SHUT UP!!!!!!" and exploded forward to elbow his throat in. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched as Kewi fell to the ground choking, then with the last cough Kewi's face fell forward and he stopped moving. "Well that was a waste of my time, i want 3 minutes of my life back Kewi" Vegeta stayed as he stepped on his head walking by. Vegeta pushed his power level down as he circled the crater trying to sense the closet dragonball. "There, its by itself and the people are still alive, well while Zarbon and Fatstuff hold 5 for me i'll go get this one then pay them alittle visit" Vegeta spoke boldly. He jump up into the air, spread his arms and he was off.  
  
"Zarbon!", "What is it Dodoria", Zarbon asked. "It's Kewi, his power level, it dissappeared" Dodoria said takin a deep swallow. "Well, go find out what happened, i doubt anybody on this planet could of possibly beat Kewi even if they ganged up on him" Zarbon noted. Dodoria powered up and blasted away, "If this idiot ran out of power flying and is takin a nap i'll kill him" Dodoria thought to himself. Zarbon grabbed a kid off the ground and looked at his father, "Now tell me where your hiding the dragonball or i'll break his neck" Zarbon demanded. Zarbon waited and all the man did was stand there lookin like he was about to clock him one, "That's it" he yelled as he rung the kid's neck and held him in the air, "Now, get me the dragonball, you better hurry he's choking!" Zarbon threatened. The man let out a tear then turned around and ran into his house, then emerged with the dragonball. "good, now put it by the rest" Zarbon said throwing down the kid. "Well thanks for you time chaps!" he said pointing his fingers like a gun, his 2 fingers sticking out turned red as he pointed them at 3 people standing around scared for there lifes. Zarbon smiled then one by one shot each one in the head. He laughed as they dropped to the ground dead then turned and looked at the kid who was frightened to death. "Dont be scared, you dont have to go through that.......you have to go through this!" he yelled as he kicked the boy in the stomach sending him sailing out over a couple houses into the lake. His father paniced and ran after him and dove in. "Fool" he said as he stuck his hand out and powered up. "That should do it" he said grinding his teeth. The father poked his head out of the water holding his boy when they saw a beam flying at them, the father hugged his son and closed his eyes as the beam nailed them and exploded. A portion of the lake was filled with floating purple blood.  
  
Zarbon yawned then clicked his scouter, "Dodoria it's Zarbon, did you find Kewi yet?" he said. "No, im almost there did you get the ball?" Dodoria asked. "Yea, im gonna go ahead and get the 6th one myself i'll meet up with you later", "Gotcha, over and out" Dodoria said then summoned an aura around him and sped up. Off in the distance Vegeta was blazing by countryside when he saw the village. "Finally, it's gonna be someones worst day" he said as he slowed down to a stop right over the Village. People outside in the village, takin care of there crop, gettin water saw Vegeta and looked up in confusion. Vegeta looked around and finally took his decent. Vegeta landed and took alook around at all the pathetic morsals and fat old guys. "Who are you what are you doing here?"a man asked. "I'm looking for your dragonball and you better give it to me or things are gonna get pretty ugly understand!" He said walking forward. Vegeta in a village, Dodoria looking for Kewi and Zarbon headin for the next dragonball, How will Vegeta get all the balls before they do??? 


End file.
